A little help goes a long way
by jin0uga
Summary: Ruby stops to help an old lady. Little did she know. Ladybug fluff. My 30th rwby story! *small dance*


**AN** : Just something cute I thought I'll share with you guys. :D

* * *

Ruby gasped when she saw the old lady swaying on her feet when a rambunctious pair of teens pushed past her, and rushed towards her with an extended hand. She glared at the backs of the retreating couple, resisting the urge to throw her shoe at them.

"Are you alright?!" She held the frail looking shoulders gently, watching as the Faunus looked up in surprise. "Do you need to sit down or something?"

"No- no, I'm fine. Thank you for asking." Came the reply, Ruby fidgeting awkwardly under the motherly gaze.

"Ah, I'm glad." She gave the Faunus a strained smile. "You looked like you were going to fall over."

A hoarse chuckle, followed by the waving of pruned hands. "It's nothing to worry over dear, my legs just aren't what they used to be."

Ruby nodded, shooting her a wry smile. Making sure that she wasn't going to fall over the second she let go, the girl stepped back, adjusting the shoulder strap of her bag. Scanning their surroundings with a keen eye, Ruby turned to the Faunus once more.

"I'm Ruby." She beamed. "Nice to meet you."

"Ah, what a cute name. I'm Ornella. It's nice to see that youngsters like you still have time for old codgers like me." The old lady chuckled.

"Ehehe, I'm sure there're plenty of more around."

"Maybe. But not all are as polite as you though." Silver eyes flickered up to glance at the ash coloured cat ears on top of the woman's head, wanting so badly to reply. But after years on Remnant, she knew better than to dissuade harsh truths. "And if you don't mind, might I ask you for a small favour?"

Ruby perked up and nodded. It wasn't like she was in any rush to get home.

The Faunus smiled and dipped her hand into the small, purple satchel hanging from her shoulders. She took out a small piece of paper and handed it to Ruby.

"Do you know where I can find this shop?" She asked, suddenly looking rather embarrassed. "I'm supposed to meet someone there for lunch, but I might have taken a wrong turn somewhere."

"Oh, that's only a few blocks away! I can bring you there if you want." The crimson haired girl smiled, handing back the paper. "It's no trouble at all."

"That would be very helpful! Thank you." She said, the cat appendages on her head twitching slightly. Ruby pushed down an internal squeal of how adorable it looked, and cleared her throat when she realised she had been staring.

"Er-sorry." Ruby flushed under the amused gaze. "Your e-ears are just really cute."

"There's no harm done, it's nice to hear a compliment or two for once."

The old woman gave her a warm smile as they started walking in the direction of the diner. A comfortable silence fell over the two, the rhythmic taps of their shoes on the pavement lulling their minds into a state of calm. Ruby glanced at the shops they'd passed, looking out for the name of the diner Ornella mentioned.

"Here it is!" Ruby said brightly.

Coming to a stop, the Faunus glanced at the small but respectable building and graced her escort with a warm, motherly smile. "Thank you Ruby. You've been a great help. Would you like to come and join us for a meal?"

"No no it's fine really!" The girl protested, "You should go ahead and-"

"Grandma! Where have you been?" Ruby jumped in surprise, turning to see a _very_ gorgeous girl walk out of the diner, amber eyes framed by silky black curls pooling at the base of her shoulders.

"Ah, Blake." Ornella smiled as her granddaughter stomped towards them, her ears twitching in annoyance when she caught sight of the obnoxious black bow. "I got lost, and Ruby-" She hiked her thumb at the frozen figure, "Was nice enough to escort me here."

Blake sighed, shaking her head. "I told you I should have picked you up from the hotel." Rolling her eyes at her grandmother's cheeky shrug, she turned to address Ruby, an apology and thank you at the tip of her tongue. The words were swallowed when she took in the girl in question, standing awkwardly behind Ornella.

"I-I er," The brunette was suddenly at a loss for words. "T-Thanks for your help."

Ruby smiled shyly, and Blake felt the heat in her face rise. Why was it suddenly so hot in here?

"I did what anyone would do." Ruby said, congratulating herself for not tripping over her own words. She wrung her sweaty palms together, trying her hardest not to blush when Blake's lips curled up in a hint of a smile. "Well- enjoyyourlunch." Rushing out the last of her words, the girl made to escape only to have her arm grabbed by a grinning Ornella.

The Faunus began pulling her in the direction of the diner, winking at her granddaughter on the way in. "I thoroughly insist! You won't mind treating her to lunch, do you?"

"N-Not at all." Blake answered, running a hand through her hair. The small gesture had Ruby's knees quaking, and she nearly stumbled when Ornella suddenly stopped outside the door of the diner. "Oh shoot, I have something to tell you, Blake. Go on ahead dear-" She told Ruby, "We'll be there in a second."

The crimson haired girl nodded shakily, gripping her shoulder straps like a lifeline. Tearing her gaze away from the dynamite brunette, she quickly turned on her heel and stumbled into the diner.

Ornella gave her granddaughter a smug look and folded her arms.

"This one's a real keeper. And I think you know it."

" _Grandma_!" Blake snapped, covering her face in embarrassment.

"Now now, don't act like you're upset." She cooed, "I can tell from that bow of yours that you've taken a liking to her."

Blake's hand immediately shot up to the black bow sitting on her head, and turned absolutely crimson when she realised what Ornella meant. Sputtering, she quickly flattened the bow against her scalp and scowled.

" _ **Grandma**_!"

"You can thank me with a nice plate of fish dear." Ornella smirked. "Now let's not keep our guest waiting."


End file.
